Jorah Mormont
Ser Jorah Mormont ist ein verbannter Ritter, der ehemalige Herr des Hauses Mormont und Lord der Bäreninsel. Er floh aus Westeros, um der Strafe für Sklavenhandel zu entgehen, und nahm in den Freien Städten die Arbeit als Söldner auf. Schließlich tritt er in den Dienst von Daenerys Targaryen und wird einer ihrer engsten Begleiter und Berater sowie der Lord Kommandant ihrer Königinnengarde. thumb|250px|Jorah Mormont / Iain Glen Charakter & Erscheinung Jorah ist ein großer, stark behaarter Mann und etwa 45 Jahre alt. Obwohl er bereits anfängt, kahl zu werden, ist er noch immer stark und gesund. Er ist kein hübscher Mann, hat einen Hals und Schultern wie ein Bulle. Grobes, schwarzes Haar bedeckt seine Arme und die Brust. Beim Kampf im Lager der Dothraki mit Drogos Blutreitern verliert er ein Ohr. Auch im Exil redet er noch immer verbittert über den Verlust seines Lebens in Westeros. Er macht allein Lord Eddard Stark für seine Vertreibung verantwortlich. Die Dothraki schätzen und respektieren ihn wegen seines Könnens mit dem Schwert. Allerdings muss er auch von Zeit zu Zeit seine Stellung verteidigen. So tötet er z.B. einen Dothraki, als der ihn verspottet, weil er vor einer Schlacht seine Rüstung anlegt. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Iain Glen Für seine Größe ist er auffallend geschickt mit dem Messer. Die Dothraki nennen ihn den Andalen. Er war kein besonders guter Turnierritter, dennoch konnte er das Turnier von Lennishort gewinnen, weil er die Schleife seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin Lynesse Hohenturm trug. Biographie Jorah wuchs auf der Bäreninsel auf, die er sehr liebte. Er hatte viele Frauen, sowohl vor als auch nach seiner ersten Ehe mit einer Frau aus dem Haus Glauer aus Tiefwald Motte, die von seinem Vater arrangiert worden war. Die Ehe hielt zehn Jahre, blieb allerdings kinderlos, und Jorahs Frau starb kurz nach ihrer dritten und letzten Fehlgeburt. Als Jorah erwachsen war, trat sein Vater Jeor Mormont der Nachtwache bei, um seinem Sohn die Lordschaft des Hauses Mormont zu überlassen. Dabei gab er das Ahnenschwert Langklaue an seinen Sohn weiter. Lord Jorah folgte dem Ruf seines Lehnsherrn Lord Eddard Stark und kämpfte in der Graufreud-Rebellion, in der er sich mit seinem beispielhaften Mut auf dem Schlachtfeld auszeichnete. Er war neben Thoros von Myr einer der ersten Männer, die bei der Belagerung von Peik durch die Bresche in der Burgmauer stießen. Für seinen Mut wurde er mit der Ritterschaft belohnt und sogar vom Hohen Septon höchstpersönlich mit den sieben Ölen gesalbt. Anschließend nahm er am Turnier von Lennishort teil, das Robert Baratheon zur Feier seines Sieges in der Graufreud-Rebellion abhalten ließ. Dort traf er Lynesse Hohenturm, eine Tochter von Lord Leyton Hohenturm von Altsass, in die er sich sofort verliebte, obwohl sie nur etwa halb so alt war wie er. Er bat darum, beim Turnier ihre Schleife tragen zu dürfen, und obwohl er kein herausragender Turnierritter war, gewann er das Turnier, indem er zahlreiche Ritter aus dem Sattel hob und im Finale neun Lanzen gegen Ser Jaime Lennister brach, ehe König Robert ihn zum Sieger erklärte. Er erklärte Lynesse zur Königin der Liebe und der Schönheit und bat noch in derselben Nacht Lord Leyton um ihre Hand. Sie wurde ihm gewährt, und die beiden heirateten noch in Lennishort. Obwohl beide aus Liebe geheiratet hatten, blieb die Ehe nicht lange glücklich. Da Lynesse ihr bisheriges Leben in einer sehr reichen und mächtigen Familie in der milden, blühenden und dicht besiedelten Weite verbracht hatte, war sie nicht auf das Leben auf der kargen und einsamen Bäreninsel vorbereitet. Jorah versuchte Ihr den gewohnten Lebensstandard zu bieten, machte Ihr teure Geschenke und ließ ein Schiff für Sie bauen, mit dem beide bis nach Braavos fuhren. Damit trieb er sich selbst und das Haus Mormont in den finanziellen Ruin, seine Frau blieb dennoch unglücklich. Da er seine hohen Schulden nicht abbezahlen konnte, brach er eines der ältesten Gesetze der Sieben Königslande und beteiligte sich am Sklavenhandel. Er wollte Wilddiebe an die Tyroshi verkaufen, anstatt sie der Nachtwache zu überlassen. Als Eddard Stark, der Lehnsherr von Haus Mormont, dies erfuhr, reiste er zur Bäreninsel, um Gericht über Jorah zu halten. Dieser floh in der Zwischenzeit allerdings mit Lynesse über die Meerenge nach Lys. Obwohl er damit große Schande über sein Haus brachte, hatte er wenigstens noch den Anstand, das Ahnenschwert Langklaue zurückzulassen, das von Maegen Mormont an Jeor zurückgegeben wurde. Dies geschah fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Geschichte, also 293 AL. In Essos lebten sie ein halbes Jahr von dem Erlös durch den Verkauf des Schiffes, dann versuchte Jorah, als Söldner über die Runden zu kommen. Als er an der Rhoyne gegen die Braavosi kämpfte, verließ Lynesse ihn schließlich und wurde die Konkubine des reichen Handelsherrn Tregar Ormollen. Mit gebrochenem Herzen und noch immer verbannt von seinem zu Hause blieb Ser Jorah in den Freien Städten als Söldner und verkauft sein Schwert und seine Treue an den Höchstbietenden. Schließlich tritt er in den Dienst von Daenerys Targaryen und wird einer ihrer engsten Begleiter und Berater sowie der Lord Kommandant ihrer Königinnengarde. Auf seinen Reisen in Essos gelangte er in den Osten des Kontinents bis nach Vaes Dothrak. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Auf dem Fest in Pentos, bei dem Daenerys Targaryen Khal Drogo vorgestellt wird, wird Jorah Mormont von Illyrio Mopatis vorgestellt. An diesem Abend bietet Jorah Viserys Targaryen seine Söldnerdienste an und weicht fortan den Targaryen-Geschwister nicht mehr von der Seite. Auf der Hochzeit schenkt er Daenerys etwas beschämt einen kleinen Stapel alter Bücher in der Gemeinen Sprache über Lieder und die Geschichte Westeros'. Dany bedankt sich von Herzen. In der Hoffnung, von König Robert begnadigt zu werden, berichtet er Varys von allen Bewegungen der Targaryens in Pentos, so auch von der Heirat. Er begleitet Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer, lernt dabei Daenerys besser kennen und erklärt ihr die dothrakischen Gewohnheiten und die Landschaft. Als sie ein Stück alleine vorausreitet und dem Rest ihres Khas befiehlt, zurückzubleiben, weckt das den Zorn in Viserys, und er reitet ihr wutentbrannt hinterher, obwohl ihn Jorah warnt. Als er sie bedroht, wird er von Jhogo mit der Peitsche ruhiggestellt. Dany befiehlt, dass Viserys ab nun zu Fuß mit dem Khalasar ziehen muss, und dieser versucht in einem letzten Aufbäumen, Jorah dazu zu bewegen, für ihn gegen die Dothraki zu kämpfen. Doch der entscheidet sich dafür, Daenerys die Treue zu halten, und nimmt Viserys sein Pferd ab. In den folgenden Tagen verhöhnen die Dothraki Viserys mit verschiedenen Hohnnamen, was er nicht einmal merkt. Daenerys drängt Ser Jorah dazu, es ihm nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Ser Jorah kommt ihrer Bitte nach, findet allerdings, dass Viserys ein bisschen Scham ertragen könne. Schließlich gelangt er mit dem Khalasar nach Vaes Dothrak. Dort erklärt er Daenerys, ihr Bruder hoffe vergeblich auf die "Bezahlung" seines Handels, weil die Dothraki nicht so miteinander umgingen, sondern sich vielmehr gegenseitig "beschenkten", allerdings erst dann, wenn sie die Zeit als richtig erachten. In der Zwischenzeit berichtet er weiterhin Lord Varys von der Entwicklung in Essos: durch ihn erfährt König Robert von Daenerys' Schwangerschaft. Zornig bespricht der König die Angelegenheit im Kleinen Rat und ist fest entschlossen, Daenerys und Viserys umbringen zu lassen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Viserys Targaryen wird bei dem Versuch, die Dracheneier zu stehlen, von Ser Jorah Mormont erwischt. Dieser vereitelt nicht nur den Diebstahl, sondern droht Viserys, ihm die Hände abzuhacken, sollte er es noch einmal versuchen. Er verachtet Viserys und sagt ihm, Rhaegar sei der letzte wahre Drache gewesen, während er "weniger als der Schatten einer Schlange" sei. Daenerys bewundert er jedoch für ihren Mut und ihre Rechtschaffenheit. Bei dem Fest im Anschluss des Schwangerschaftsrituals von Daenerys sitzt Ser Jorah an einem Platz mitten unter den Dothraki. Dies bedeutet zwar Respekt Ihm gegenüber, ist aber andererseits kein ehrenvoller Platz. Dany lässt ihn zu sich kommen und an ihrem Tisch sitzen, wofür er sehr dankbar ist. Er berichtet ihr von Viserys' Unvermögen und der Legende von dem Hengst, der die Welt besteigt. Als der betrunkene Viserys auf dem Fest erscheint, schickt Dany Ser Jorah los, um ihn aufzuhalten, was er aber nicht schafft. Als Drogo ihm eine Krone aus flüssigem Gold über den Kopf schüttet, ist Jorah bei Dany. Er sagt ihr, sie solle sich abwenden, sie aber will zusehen. Wenig später begleitet er Dany bei einem Besuch auf dem Westlichen Markt von Vaes Dothrak, wo er einen Brief von Illyrio Mopatis erwartet. Er verhindert dabei den Versuch eines Weinverkäufers, sie in Robert Baratheons Auftrag zu vergiften. Anschließend erklärt er Dany, was er in dem Brief erfahren habe: König Robert hat eine hohe Belohnung auf ihren Kopf ausgesetzt. Er begleitet Dany durch die zerstörte Siedlung der Lhazareen. Drogo riet er, die Gefangenen in Meereen zu verkaufen, da er von Illyrio Mopatis erfahren hat, dass dort wegen einer Pest Sklaven dringend benötigt werden. Daenerys befiehlt Ser Jorah, Jhaqo und Quaro, eine Vergewaltigung zu stoppen, die sie beobachtet. Als Drogo von seinem Pferd stürzt, ruft Dany nach Ser Jorah. Der nimmt dessen Verband ab und erklärt, Drogo sei so gut wie tot. Er schlägt vor, nach Asshai und dann nach Pentos zu fliehen, da im Falle von Drogos Tod seine Kos eine große Gefahr für sie darstellen. Als Drogos Blutreiter Dany drohen, stellt er sich zunächst dazwischen und kann sie so aufhalten. Während Mirri Maz Duur das Blutmagie-Ritual bei Khal Drogo beginnt, erscheinen seine Blutreiter und wollen die Maegi aufhalten. Ser Jorah erschlägt Qotho in einem kurzen aber harten Zweikampf, bei dem er selbst schwer verletzt wird. Nach dem Kampf trägt er Dany in das Zelt der Maegi, weil ihre Wehen eingesetzt haben. Nachdem sich Drogos Khalasar aufgelöst hat, bleibt Ser Jorah Daenerys treu. Als Daenerys sich weigert zu fliehen, fürchtet er, sie plane, auf Drogos Scheiterhaufen Selbstmord zu begehen, und bittet um ihr Versprechen, es nicht zu tun. Ser Jorah ist der einzige, der ihr bereits die Treue schwört, bevor ihre Drachen geschlüpft sind. Daher ernennt sie ihn zum ersten Ritter ihrer Königinnengarde. Sie verspricht, ihm bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Westeros ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zu überreichen. Jorah ist der Erste, der sie in den Resten des Scheiterhaufens findet. Geschockt beugt er vor ihr das Knie, als er sie lebendig, nackt und mit den jungen Drachen im Scheiterhaufen findet. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Ser Jorah und Rakharo warnen Daenerys, dass Khal Pono sie töten würde, wenn sie ihm begegnen, auch wenn er früher als Ko immer freundlich zu ihr war. Als sie Vaes Tolorro erreichen, rastet das Khalasar in der Ruinenstadt. An einem Abend erzählt Jorah Daenerys von Lynesse Hohenturm und seiner unglücklichen zweiten Ehe mit ihr. Dabei bemerkt Dany, dass er sie begehrt, sie seine Gefühle aber nicht erwidern kann. Die Wunde an der Hüfte, die Jorah sich im Kampf mit Drogos Blutreitern zugezogen hat, beginnt erst jetzt zu heilen, da sie endlich ein wenig Ruhe in der Ruinenstadt finden können. In Qarth schickt Dany ihn an den Hafen, damit er dort Neuigkeiten über die Sieben Königslande in Erfahrung bringt und um eventuell ein Schiff anzuheuern. Er kehrt zurück mit Quhuru Mo, der vom Tod Robert Baratheons und vom Krieg der Fünf Könige berichtet. Trotz alledem versucht Ser Jorah Daenerys in ihren Hoffnungen zu bremsen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen In Qarth warnt Ser Jorah Daenerys zunehmend vor allem und jedem. Er will die Stadt so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Osten verlassen, denn seiner Meinung nach sind auch die Freien Städte nicht sicher. Als Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen geht, zweifelt Ser Jorah an der Macht der Unsterblichen, weil sie in solch einer Ruine leben. Er fleht Dany an, sie begleiten zu dürfen, doch sie lehnt seine Bitte ab und betritt das Haus alleine. Er begleitet sie an den Hafen von Qarth, wo sie zunächst vergeblich nach einem Schiff suchen, dass sie aus der Stadt fortbringen kann. Schließlich verübt ein Betrübter Mann ein Attentat auf Daenerys, das mit Hilfe von Barristan Selmy und dem Starken Belwas vereitelt werden kann. Die beiden stellen sich vor, wobei Barristan behauptet, er hieße Arstan. Illyrio Mopatis schickt sie mit drei Schiffen, um sie nach Pentos zurückzubringen, und Daenerys willigt ein, ihnen zu folgen. Jorah erkennt Barristan zunächst nicht, obwohl er ihm bekannt vorkommt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Auf der Überfahrt nach Pentos kann Ser Jorah Daenerys davon überzeugen, die Route zu ändern und nach Astapor in die Sklavenbucht zu fahren, um dort Unbefleckte zu kaufen, in Dienst zu nehmen und über Land nach Pentos zu marschieren. Im Überschwang ihrer Zustimmung zu seinem Plan küsst er sie plötzlich und gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Zunächst lässt Daenerys den Kuss geschehen, rügt Ser Jorah dann aber. In Astapor begutachtet Daenerys mit Arstan und ihren Blutreitern 1000 Unbefleckte, während Ser Jorah an Bord der Balerion geblieben ist, um die Drachen zu beschützen. Er begleitet Daenerys in eine der Pyramiden der Guten Herren, wo sie verkündet, dass sie alle 8600 Unbefleckte kaufen wolle und dafür einen ihrer Drachen hergeben will. Als Arstan Weißbart sie anfleht, diese Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken, führt Ser Jorah ihn auf Danys Befehl hin ab. In der folgenden Nacht wacht er auf Deck der Balerion und versucht, Daenerys zu beruhigen. Am nächsten Tag begleiten alle Gefolgsleute Daenerys auf den Platz der Strafe, wo die Unbefleckten in Reih und Glied stehen. Nachdem der Handel abgeschlossen worden ist, befiehlt Daenerys ihren Drachen und den Unbefleckten, die Guten Herren zu töten. Als Jorahs Vater Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont in der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried umkommt, teilt er Samwell Tarly seinen letzten Willen mit: er soll Jorah vergeben und ihn dazu bringen, das Schwarz der Nachtwache anzulegen. Obwohl Daenerys Jorahs Freundschaft und Rat sehr schätzt, bereitet ihr seine Aufdringlichkeit Unbehagen. Bei der Schlacht vor Yunkai führt Jorah Danys Heer in den Sieg. Als offenbart wird, dass "Arstan Weißbart" Ser Barristan Selmy ist, enthüllt er Jorahs Verrat als Informant für den König. Jorah schwört, keine Berichte mehr abgeschickt zu haben, seitdem er sich in Daenerys verliebt habe. Diese entscheidet, als Strafe und Chance auf Erlösung, beide Männer auf eine gefährliche Mission in die Kanäle von Meereen zu schicken, das sie gerade belagert. Die Mission gelingt, und Daenerys möchte die beiden Männer noch einmal sehen. Ser Barristan bittet um Vergebung, die ihm Daenerys mit Freuden gewährt. Ser Jorah beharrt jedoch darauf, dass sie ihm, ''aufgrund seiner Liebe und treuen Dienste, Vergebung schulde. Obwohl Daenerys sich wünscht, ihm zu vergeben, weiß sie, dass sie dies nicht tun kann, ohne ihre Macht zu untergraben, solange er ihr gegenüber dieses Verhalten an den Tag legt. Sie verbannt Jorah aus ihren Diensten und schwört, ihn töten zu lassen, sollte sie ihn jemals wiedersehen. Von ihrer Zurückweisung gebrochen verlässt Jorah Meereen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Mit gebrochenem Herzen und aus Meereen verbannt reist Ser Jorah nach Westen in Richtung Volantis. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen In einem Bordell in Selhorys heuert Jorah eine wunderschöne, silberhaarige Hure an. Er entdeckt Tyrion Lennister, der sich zu dem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in diesem Bordell aufhält, und nimmt ihn gefangen. Ser Jorah plant, ihn zu Daenerys zu bringen, um ihre Gunst und Vergebung zu gewinnen. Mit Hilfe der Witwe vom Hafen arrangiert er eine Überfahrt nach Meereen. Während der Reise tritt eine Zwergin namens Hella der kleinen Gruppe bei. Das Schiff wird jedoch von Sklavenhändlern überfallen, und das Trio wird auf einer Auktion von Yezzan zo Qaggaz gekauft. Nach ihrer Gefangennahme und Versklavung in Yunkai tätowieren die Sklavenhändler ein Dämonengesicht auf Jorahs Wange, um ihn als widerspenstigen und wilden Sklaven zu kennzeichnen. Jorah ist am Boden zerstört, als er von Daenerys' erneuter Hochzeit erfährt. Der Braune Ben Pflum versucht, Ser Jorah zu kaufen, um seinen Kopf Daenerys als "Hochzeitsgeschenk" zu präsentieren, wird aber von Zahrina überboten, einer Händlerin aus Yunkai. Diese erwirbt Sklaven aber nur, um Sie in den Arenen kämpfen zu lassen. Tyrion gelingt es jedoch, den Sklavenaufseher Amme dazu zu bringen, Yezzan zo Qaggaz zu überzeugen, Ser Jorah zu verkaufen. Nachdem Qaggaz an der "Fahlen Mähre" gestorben ist, flieht das Trio. Tyrion veranlasst für die drei, dass sie sich der Söldnerkompanie "Die Zweitgeborenen" anschließen können, die unter dem Kommando des Braunen Ben Pflum stehen. Jorah erklärt Tyrion, dass sie die Zweitgeborenen wieder zurück auf die Seite von Meereen bringen müssen, seit die Yunkai den Krieg verloren hatten. Tyrion stimmt dem zu. Familie *Jeor Mormont, Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, sein Vater **'Jorah Mormont''' **Frau aus dem Haus Glauer, seine 1. Frau **Lynesse Hohenturm, seine 2. Frau *Maegen Mormont, Lady der Bäreninsel, seine Tante Siehe auch *s.org/index. im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jorah Einzelnachweise Mormont, Jorah Mormont, Jorah Kategorie:Haus Mormont Mormont, Jorah Mormont, Jorah Mormont, Jorah Mormont, Jorah Kategorie:Sklavenhändler